mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Ruzgharr
|caption1 = |username = wild#8346|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = ???|age = 16|birthday = October 13th|gender = Male|height = 5'10" / 178 cm|weight = 165 lbs / 75 kg|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Canada|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei Academy|school_year = First Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Turbine|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Vincent is a visually energetic young man with striking pink eyes and blonde hair that he somehow manages to make look neat and messy at the same time. He stands at a pretty average height with a normal weight range to match, all packed into a slim, yet muscular body type of your typical overly athletic teen. Costumed Appearance Vince's current hero costume consists of black boots, pants, gloves, and a black button-up under a dark teal, hooded long-coat. His hero costume looks like an armor set straight out of an RPG. Personality Vincent is a very charismatic young man. His easygoing, enthusiastic personality allows him to be very comfortable around anybody, whether they are his best friend or a stranger. He gets along with people of any age, and is very welcoming to people who appear to be shy. While Vincent is very respectful, he doesn't allow his good morals to keep him from being himself. In awkward or tense situations, he will often try cracking a joke or starting a random conversation to ease the mood, although sometimes, this makes things more weird. Furthermore, he has a sarcastic sense of humor, so he will tend to poke fun at some people, especially his friends, but it isn't to be taken too seriously. He can also sometimes come off as a little cocky, but that's just due to the careless way he portrays his admirable self-confidence. Despite being witty and laid-back, Vince knows that people don't become heroes by slacking off, so he takes his school work and heroics very seriously. He is very professional about heroism and displays the qualities of a leader both in class and in physical training, so if he ever needs to take charge and step up in real life, he could play the role very well. Vincent can keep his cool and adapt in lots of situations, and is great at devising plans on the spot. Due to his quirk training, he knows how to use it optimally in sticky situations. When it comes to competition, you'll see Vincent bring out his more fierce side. He is passionate, and somewhat cutthroat when it comes to any form of conflict or contest, and he is very open about how he feels toward his opponent. If you're slacking off or are just really not on your A-game, Vincent will be sure you know how bad you're doing, but take it as constructive criticism in the form of tough love. When someone does try their hardest, he enjoys himself far more, and whether the enemy wins or loses, they'll be rewarded with his genuine respect for giving it their all, especially if he's given a run for his money. Character Background Vincent was born in the city of Vancouver, a seaport in British Columbia, Canada. He was raised among a family who lived and breathed hard work and dedication, with his father being a marine engineer, his mother a school professor, and his older sister an earnest student who was always at the top of her class. Vincent admired his family and wanted to be as smart and successful as them, and had dreams to be the greatest at what he does, which in his case was to be a hero. After Vince finished elementary school, Vince and his family moved to Tokyo where his father landed a new engineering job. Entering middle school in Japan was a little scary for Vincent, but his playful nature and friendly attitude would allow him to make new friends without a problem. He also made plans to join extracurricular groups like clubs and sports teams so he could get to know more people and see what its like to live in such a different place from his homeland. In just his first year, Vincent managed to become the assistant captain of the school's basketball team, which pushed him to be more cooperative and competitive, as well as a proud assistant to their Heroics Fanclub, where he learned the ins and outs of heroism. He also managed to meet a few aspiring heroes from the high school his sister had just begun attending. His displays of leadership and love for heroism, plus his fun and witty personality, allowed him to gain lots of respect from his peers and elders. This, and his freshly developed competitive air made his dream of training to become a great hero just around the corner. Now, Vincent is entering his first year at U.A. High School, a prestigious school for aspiring heroes. Only the best of the best make it into U.A., so he plans to give it his all and prove his worth to become an amazing hero. Aspects # Impulsive # Empathetic # Zealous Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Turbine Vincent can cause air to gyrate around his body at high speeds in the form of powerful whirlwinds, and can then redirect them for various uses. Having high-speed winds spiral around his arms allows his strikes to be more powerful. Furthermore, he can redirect those spinning winds outward to launch tornado-like gusts from his hands that pack some incredible force. These powerful gusts can also be used to give Vincent some boosted jumping power, letting him leap around with more force and distance than normal. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear * This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive